


Stupidly in love

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: It wasn’t that mixers were bad places, not at all; it was just that it was best to have someone with you when you went. Especially if you were a young omega in your early twenties who was just coming off of suppressants after five years and likely to go into heat at any moment.So, no. Tony wasn’t stupid. He was just an –“Idiot!”Tony flinched as Steve yelled at him and he tried to flatten himself even further into the couch cushions.“What the hell were you thinking? Tony, that was so dangerous. No, actually; that was beyond dangerous. I can’t believe you did something so idiotic. That is so unlike you, Tony, so unlike you. You’ve never been one to be so stupid. Sure, you take risks, but you aren’t completely thick.”"I wanted to see what it was like to be wanted," Tony screamed back, his voice catching on a sob.





	Stupidly in love

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. ABO
> 
> it's out of character, but there's an age difference and it's in a totally different universe, so I'm sorry but I think they fit. I hope you agree

Tony wasn’t stupid.

He _wasn’t._ Really. He was actually very clever. It was just that… well, sometimes he didn’t think things all the way through. And when he didn’t think things all the way through, he ended up in stupid situations.

Like now, for instance. This was a stupid situation.

For as long as there had been Alphas and Omegas, there had been mixers. Betas went too, sure, but mixers were really an Alpha&Omega thing. They were like giant parties where unmated and single Alphas and Omegas went to meet someone to, in most cases, have a wild night of fun.

And it wasn’t like these were bad places, not at all; it was just that it was best to have someone with you when you went. Especially if you were a young omega in your early twenties who was just coming off of suppressants after five years and likely to go into heat at any moment.

So, no. Tony wasn’t stupid. He was just an –

“Idiot!”

Tony flinched as Steve yelled at him and he tried to flatten himself even further into the couch cushions.

“What the hell were you thinking? Tony, that was so dangerous. No, actually; that was _beyond_ dangerous. I can’t believe you did something so idiotic. That is so unlike you, Tony, _so_ unlike you. You’ve never been one to be so stupid. Sure, you take risks, but you aren’t completely thick.”

Tony swallowed heavily as Steve kept yelling at him, pacing up and down the room. Every now and again he would stop still until his anger built up too much and he was off again. Tony felt about an inch tall as his friend loomed over him, fury literally spilling out of his every pore. Steve was someone that Tony had always looked up to, always respected him in every way. It went deeper than that though. It was a love.

Tony loved Steve more than anything, which is why he had been in the damn club in the first place. Steve wasn’t interested in him; he had made that perfectly clear over the years. Every day since he’d turned a legal age Tony had flirted, but Steve had never wavered. He was employed by Tony’s dad’s company, sure, but Tony knew the forms that they needed to sign to make it okay and his dad loved the guy anyway. Steve had gone from employee to friend in the blink of an eye and Tony had only fallen harder every time he saw him. Sure, there was an age difference as well, but Tony was mature for his age and Steve was damn hot for his.

But boy was he scary when he yelled.

“You have to look out for yourself!” Steve’s yell reached a new level and Tony wanted to cry. Not only was the Omega in him reacting to the Alpha, but Tony hated disappointing Steve. “You can’t do that, Tony. Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was?”

“I just wanted to see,” Tony started, his voice small and timid.

“See what?” Steve thundered. “See how predatory Alphas are? How they will take anything they want?”

“See what it was like to be wanted!” Tony jumped up from the couch as he snapped. “I wanted to be desired by someone. I wanted an Alpha’s attention, their arms around me, wanted their scent to surround me.”

Steve growled and Tony felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest even as he pushed on. Now that he had started, he couldn’t stop. He needed Steve to know how he felt, needed to see if he could get any sort of reaction from the Alpha, any sort of sign that there were feelings there other than anger. “I wanted them to take me. Any of them, I didn’t care. I just wanted to _know._ No one asked you to come storming in.”

And God, had he ever. Tony had been dancing – more like grinding – on some faceless Alpha when he had looked up and locked eyes with none other than Bucky Barnes. He knew in that instant that he was screwed and, with a sigh and a muttered apology to his dance partner, had headed over to the bar to await his fate. It was barely fifteen minutes before Steve was throwing open the club door, bouncer going with it, and stalking across the dance floor.

“Bucky was there,” Tony tried to defend, but Steve snarled.

“My brother is a happily mated Alpha, not a virgin Omega fresh off suppressants.”

“I just wanted an Alpha,” Tony cried.

“You have me!” Steve’s answer echoed off the walls around them, his eyes flashing a gorgeous red as he locked his gaze to Tony’s.

Tony could hardly breathe and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to make sense of what he’d just heard. “What?”

Steve deflated in an instant and dropped his head, hands curling into fists at his sides. There was a long moment of silence before he shook his head and sighed. “Forget it.”

Tony lurched forward and grabbed Steve’s upper arm when the man tried to step away to leave. “No, no. Steve, what? What did you say?”

“I said,” Steve lifted his gaze and held Tony’s, his face completely uncertain despite the firm set of his jaw and the determination flashing in his eyes, “that you have me.”

Tony searched Steve’s face desperately and watched as Steve sighed and visibly pulled himself together. “You don’t need any other Alpha, Tony, because I’m here waiting for you every damn day. But you went there, so you must not–”

“Wait,” Tony said hesitantly, his voice as hard as steel, “I _threw_ myself at you for month, _months on end,_ and you never said anything.”

“It never meant anything,” Steve said, “you flirt like you breathe. And that’s okay, but…”

“Really? Do I flirt with Bucky?”

“No, but he’s mated.”

“Pepper?”

“No, but she’s a woman. And your assistant.”

“Do I flirt with any of your colleagues? Or our friends?”

“Well, no, but they’re your employees,” Steve tried to argue, even as realisation began to dawn. “Or they…”

Tony smiled as Steve trailed off. “Then where are you getting that evidence from? I flirt with you, you asshole. You and only you, actually. The only reason I went tonight was because I wanted someone to want me the way I want you. I got tired of hanging around like a lost puppy begging for attention.”

“I want you,” Steve told him, his voice open and honest, his expression so raw and exposed. “I want you, Tony, and I’m sorry I ever made you feel anything else. I couldn’t see it for worry it was projection, but I do. I swear I do.”

Tony’s smile grew and he held out a hand. “Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
